


Shock x Kink

by Canielele



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Electricity Kink, Foreplay, M/M, Spanking, Top!Killua, bottom!Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6126736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canielele/pseuds/Canielele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Killua tries out his nen ability in bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfiction in years, but they were all sfw (I don't remember them all). I've never written nsfw before, so here it is. There is barely fanfiction with Killua using electricity for this, so I came to help.

The hotel that Gon, Killua, and Alluka were staying at was really expensive. But when Alluka saw the huge window on the other side of her room, the regrets about checking in this building were gone. She hurried over there to look at the view from the fifteenth floor. The fantastic view of the city and its colorful lights blew her away.

"Are you gonna be okay here alone?" Alluka turned her head to the voice of her older brother. "Gon and I need to unpack our things in our room. If you need anything, we'll be in the room right next to you on the left." She understood and nodded her head.

Killua closed Alluka's door and the boys headed for their room. Killua inserted the room card in the slot next to the door. The light on the slot turned from red to green and the door opened. Their room looked similar to Alluka's, especially the big window. The only difference was the bathroom was to the right instead of the left.

"Ne, Killua!" Gon placed his hands on the glass of the window and looked at the view of the city. "Alluka was right. This view is amazing!"

Killua on the other hand was looking at another amazing view that was right in front of him. He admired the city lights shining on Gon's face and arms. "It sure is."

"Let's check out the bathroom!" Gon suggested. Since Killua was the one nearest to the bathroom, he opened the door that lead to it. The bathroom was huge and shiny. Towels were already on the rack for someone after taking a shower, which Gon was interested in the most. "If you don't mind, I'm gonna try out the shower."

While Gon was busy cleaning himself, Killua decided to unpack his things. As he took out belongings from his bag, Gon started to sing. He usually does so in the shower. Killua loved his voice. _Dammit Gon, you're cute even when I can't see you._

Gon and Killua have been dating for over a year now. It all started when they reunited after that long separation. On the night of the reunion, they confessed to each other, and ever since then, they have been traveling the world together. Alluka couldn't go back home. It was far too dangerous, so she follows where ever Killua goes.

Killua finished unpacking and he plopped himself on the big bed after kicking his shoes off. He sighed in relief when he was done with that chore. But now he was bored, and Gon was still busy in the shower. He could watch the TV that was drilled to the wall across the bed, but he wasn't in the mood for that. He didn't want to wait for Gon by looking out the window either. Then, it hit him. Alluka was next door. Him and Gon were alone. Maybe tonight, he could finally discuss a certain topic to Gon after he comes out of the shower.

It was three months after they started dating when they became intimate with each other. Killua can remember that night clearly. They were at a different hotel at the time. Hands were connected with each other. Killua will never forget how sexy Gon looked under him.

The thing Killua wanted to discuss was something new he wanted to try out in bed. He remembered what Gon said. If they wanted to try something, they should discuss it first. But trying to talk to him about it was difficult for two reasons. The first was Alluka. He takes her everywhere with him, but that means less alone time with Gon. It's been over two weeks since the last time they were "alone."

The second reason was the kink itself. He had tested this on himself a few nights ago when the group was traveling through a forest and he had the perfect time to lie about needing to go to the bathroom. He leaned against a wide enough tree and pulled up his shirt. He bit down on the end of the shirt so he could muffle any screams if the test was too painful. With his other hand, he produced small amounts of electricity. Throughout the years, he had been training himself to control his transmuter ability where the shocks feel more ticklish than painful. With his full power, he can knock someone out in seconds.

Back to the present, Killua wondered how Gon was going to react to the idea. Would he accept it, or would he push him off and decline, making himself regret asking? His thoughts paused when he heard the water from the shower stop.

Minutes later, the bathroom door opened. The remaining steam from the shower escaped from there. Gon was only in a towel wrapped around his waist when he came out. He rubbed the second towel against his head, drying his hair. "Ah, that was refreshing." He continued to dry his hair with the towel while he went over to his own bag that was sitting on the floor, which he didn't unpack yet.

Killua noticed the unopened bag on the floor. "Idiot, you didn't unpack your things before you showered."

"I'll do it tomorrow." Gon replied while fishing for a pair of boxers.

Watching Gon in only a towel and showing off his back muscles made Killua think it was time to make the first move. He hopped off the bed and snuck behind Gon. He wrapped his arms around the torso and held him close. Gon smiled when he felt sudden warmth behind him. Knowing it was Killua, he leaned back into it. He laughed when Killua nuzzled against his ticklish neck. It started to get serious when Killua began kissing his neck. Gon sighed softly and tilted his head to the side, giving his boyfriend more access. The kissing grew more rough, and he soon realized what Killua wanted. He dropped the towel that was on his head and it landed in front of his feet.

"It's been too long." Killua complained. He inhaled deeply and he could smell the scent of strawberries from the other. Gon used strawberry-scented body wash earlier.

Gon agreed. "Yeah, it has." He turned around to face Killua. He wasted no time to kiss him. It was a soft peck at first, but then they completely locked lips. Gon snuck his hand up Killua's shirt and ran it across those abs that he desires. His whimper was muffled when his lip was gently bitten.

Killua pulled away so he could pull the meddling tank top off. The room was feeling rather stuffy anyway. Hands were back on his body. He brought Gon close to him again and went back down to his neck. He bit down where he last kissed, but not hard enough to draw blood. Gon gasped and roughly grabbed the hair on the back of Killua's head.

The taller boy wanted to get rid of that towel and wanted to see it all. His hand aimed for the end that was tucked in, but his partner's hand stopped him. "B-Bed." Gon requested with a stutter. He guided Killua to the king-sized bed and lied down.

"Your hair is still damp." Killua mentioned while crawling on top.

"I can switch pillows after. Besides," Gon looked down to see Killua still in his shorts. "you're a bit over dressed."

Killua smirked and apologized in a sarcastic tone, "Sorry. Let me take care of that." He held the hems of his shorts and pulled them down. He wiggled out of them and tossed them away. "Better?" After seeing that irresistable smile, he bent down to kiss him again. Gon teased the other's lips with quick pokes with his tongue. After the fifth time he teased, Killua was fed up with it. The next time Gon darted his tongue out, he instantly intruded his mouth. Gon softly groaned in his mouth and tried to fight back. Meanwhile, he was thrusting his hips up against Killua's thigh.

Killua purposely pinned down his legs with his body to make him stop. During this, he remembered about what he wanted to talk about tonight. He was so aroused that his memory almost became a blur. He figured it was about time to do this. He broke the kiss and sat up while staring down at Gon.

"Gon, can we talk?" he asked.

Gon wondered if he did something bad. "Is something wrong?"

Killua smiled down at him. "No, nothing's wrong. I want to discuss something with you...and I want to do something with you." He took a deep breath to calm down. "Do you remember in the past when you said if we wanted to try something new, we talk about it first?"

Gon did remember. "Yeah, I do. Do you want to try something?"

Killua brought his index fingers close together and produced electricity. "You know fully well about my nen ability, right? I want to try this on you."

At first, Gon wanted to move back from the transmuter. But Killua wouldn't try to hurt him on purpose, right? "Killua, remember that one guy that was with Genthru at Greed Island and you knocked him out with...that? I don't want to end up like that."

Killua decreased the amount of power. "I have been training myself to control it. Right now, if I touched you, it would tickle more than hurt. Watch." He brought his finger to his chest, and with one touch, he felt a tiny shock. He flinched and pulled his hand away to prevent himself from showing more of his ticklish side. "I tested this on myself in the past. It had positive results, so-"

"You tested this on yourself without me knowing?" Gon asked concernedly.

Killua kissed him on the forehead as an apology. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be the first to test it in case something went wrong. If you still don't want to do this, it's okay."

After the demonstration earlier, Gon was thinking of changing his mind. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to try it." He pointed to his own chest. "Go ahead."

Killua's hand balled into a fist, except his index finger was sticking out. Carefully, he poked Gon on the chest. The small shock made Gon flinch and back away from surprise. "Did I hurt you?" It wasn't supposed to hurt, but Killua asked anyway.

Gon lied back down. "No, I got surprised. You were right. It does tickle." As soon as he saw Killua's smirk, he regretted admitting how the shock felt. Suddenly, his stomach and waist were prodded multiple times, especially the ticklish areas. Gon tried to push the other off. "Stop! Stop!" He couldn't push him off due to himself laughing so hard.

As much as Killua was having fun tickling him, he had to stop the minor torture he was giving. He wanted to get to the fun part. "That was just the final test. Now, it's time to get serious. Stay still."

Gon obeyed and his arms stayed flat on the bed. He was still showing that he was nervous when he closed his eyes and his body was stiff like a board. He was waiting for the silver-haired boy to make a move, but nothing was happening. Instead, he felt gentle kisses on his face. His eyes reopened.

"You're still nervous about it, aren't you?" Killua asked. He placed his hand on Gon's cheek, reassuring that everything will be alright. "I would never try to hurt you, Gon. I promise that I'll make you feel good." He stopped talking only to kiss those lips he adores.

Gon's hands were on the other's shoulders as he kissed back. This moment was supposed to be peaceful, until he then felt a shock against his lips. He gasped and pulled away from the kiss. "Killua, you can do that with your mouth too?" He touched his mouth with the tips of his fingers. "That felt really tingly."

"Tingly as in bad? Good?"

Gon smiled and replied, "Really good. Do it again." His lips were reclaimed and the tingling feeling of static was there again. He wasn't nervous anymore. He trusted Killua fully.

Seeing that Gon has calmed down, Killua moved to kiss his face again, and then down to his neck. He surprised him by kissing there and giving another shock, making the older boy gasp. Gon didn't push away this time, which was a good sign. His breath grew heavier when Killua repeated the same thing to where his collar bone is, and then down to his chest.

"This feels differ-unh!" Gon was interrupted when he felt a gentle shock to his left nipple. Killua used a finger to shock there while moving his head down to the other one to take it in his mouth. "Mm, Killua..."

Killua's boxers were becoming painfully tight from the sounds. He licked the nub one last time before moving his hands down to his own troublesome underwear. They were quickly yanked down and he felt relief when his cock was released. He kicked his boxers to where his shorts were.

No matter how many times they did it, Gon was always amazed by Killua's body. He wanted to touch him. He sat up halfway and raised his arm to reach for his cock, but he was pushed back down. "No." Killua refused. "I'm not done yet." His hand went down to Gon's stomach and shocked him there. While hearing his whimpers, he was happy to see something throbbing under the towel. The hand went lower and slid up under the towel. It stopped at the upper thigh and released a gentle shock there.

Gon yelped at the shock that was so close to where he really wants to be touched. One of his wishes were granted when Killua untucked the corner of the towel and unfolded the whole thing. After the towel was spread open and pulled off from under Gon, his lower half was fully exposed. His erection stood tall, which made the younger boy swallow his own saliva from the sight. Killua decided that no more teasing was needed. His palm rested on Gon's shaft.

Gon felt warmth at his middle regions, but it wasn't moving. He opened his eyes to see why nothing else was happening. _Wait a minute._ He realized what Killua wanted to do. "Killua, no! This is too dangerous!"

"I did this to myself too." Killua admitted. "I used as little nen as possible. But even so...Fuck, I'll never forget how it felt. It'll probably feel amazing on you too."

Gon couldn't believe that Killua would do something so crazy to himself. But that is what he loves about him. He loves that side of him. He trusted him earlier with the shocks on his chest and stomach, so maybe he would trust him doing this particular thing to his most sensitive place as well. "Be gentle."

Killua didn't say anything back, but he made a silent reply by nodding. And with that, he leaned his palm further against his cock. His hand released a pulse of electricity. Gon suddenly shut his eyes tightly and fully arched his back while letting out one of the loudest moans Killua has ever heard. He was also gripping the bed sheets below for dear life.

"Killua, oh my god, that was-Ah!" He was interrupted by another pulse.

"That was the loudest I ever heard from you." Killua almost came from the high-pitched sounds.

Fingers wrapped around the base, and the hand stroked up and down slowly. While doing so, Killua created more static out of his hand, doubling the pleasure. "Oh...yes..." Gon's right hand squeezed the corner of the pillow under him while thrusting his hips up into the source of pleasure. "It feels really good, Killua."

Killua gripped tighter on his dick. "Where else do you want me to shock you?" He asked in a low, seductive tone. "Do you want it...here?" His thumb went over the head and shocked the tip.

"AH!" Gon shouted as loudly as the first time. He was now thinking why didn't they do this before. They will definitely be doing this again in the future. The thumb rubbing the slit while producing static made Gon's head move side to side.

"You're so hot when you're loud." Killua bent down to lick up the pre-cum that was leaking down. "I want to make you scream."

Gon was squirming when Killua pecked kisses on multiple places on his dick and shocking him with his mouth. "If you keep doing that, I'll..." He warned.

Killua kissed and shocked the tip for the last time and then sat up. He didn't want it to end too soon. He almost groaned at the sight of Gon looking almost messed up. "How was that?"

Gon replied while catching his breath, "Good...so good. I didn't know you could do that. I love you, Killua." He sat up so he could finally do what he wanted earlier. He reached out to close his fingers around the pale cock.

Killua groaned lowly from finally getting attention. "I l-love you too." He managed to blurt out as the grip tightened. Moans became louder when another hand played with his balls. "Mmph, oh Gon."

Gon gently squeezed his balls. He loves hearing that small gasp whenever he does that. "You must really want me if you're this hard." He leaned over to his ear and whispered, "What do you want to do?"

"You." Killua replied desperately. He felt the hand squeeze harder, and he choked out a moan. "Oh fuck, I wanna be inside you so bad."

As much as Killua loved the foreplay, he really wanted to move things further. He moved Gon's hands away and made him lie back down. He went over to his bag to pick up a small tube of lubricant he always packed in there. After retrieving it, he went back to the bed. He pulled the cap to the tube open and applied plenty of gel to his fingers.

As soon as Gon watched him lube up his fingers, he spread his legs open and bent his knees. It seems that he really wanted it badly too. Killua lowered his hand to the entrance and rubbed in circles. "Ready?"

Gon smiled and nodded. His breathing grew heavier when the finger slowly pushed in, and soon, it was knuckle deep. They stayed like this for a minute so he could adjust. Gon couldn't wait any longer. "Move."

Killua slid his finger in and out slowly and he heard low groans from the other. It had been too long since they did this, but he will never forget how hot and tight Gon was. He needed to hurry. The second digit joined in, and he heard a wince. "You're doing good." He cooed. The fingers stretched him out in a scissoring motion. To distract him from the pain, his other hand played with his cock.

Gon moaned from the extra foreplay. Soon, he was getting used to just two fingers and it wasn't enough. "Another." He requested.

"Hmm, I don't know." Killua teased. "I don't think another would fit."

"Please, Killua." Gon was desperate. "Another one, please. I can take it."

"Much better." Killua inserted the third finger and Gon grunted from pain. His other hand was back to playing with his cock. He released more static at the same time.

Gon panted while moving his hips against Killua's hand. He was getting used to the fingers. "Killua!" He cried when another pulse of electricity hit.

Once Killua could fit three fingers with no problem, he knew he was ready. "I think you're ready for something bigger, don't you?" He plunged his fingers all the way inside. "Or do you still want these?"

Gon shook his head. "No. I want you."

"You sure?" Curse Killua's teasing ways.

Gon had enough and shouted, "Stop teasing and shove your cock inside me already!" After he realized what he said, he instantly covered his mouth with one hand.

But that was all it took for Killua to pull his fingers out and grab the lube again. "You should talk dirty to me more often." He applied a big amount to his own dick and grunted as he stroked himself. After feeling he was ready, he crawled back over to Gon.

Gon brought his legs around Killua's waist when he kissed him. A light groan was covered by the other mouth when he felt something familiar prodding against his butt. He tried to use his legs to pull Killua to him. Killua went along with it and positioned himself in front of the prepared hole. No more fooling around was needed, for he couldn't wait anymore. He held Gon's hand while moving his hips forward. Slowly and carefully, he pushed in.

When the head of his cock made it inside, Gon squeezed his hand and broke the kiss so he could cry out. "Sorry." Killua apologized. He continued working his way in, and at halfway, he groaned from heat surrounding his dick while Gon yelled again. He stopped so the spikey-haired teen could adjust.

Gon reassured with a smile, "I'm okay. Keep going." Now knowing that he was alright, with one thrust, Killua was all the way in. His free hand turned into a claw and dug into the bed sheets.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked before leaning forward to kiss his forehead.

Gon turned his head to see that the claw torn four long lines in the bed sheets. "Yeah, I'm sure, but the sheets are definitely not." This was actually the third time this has accidentally happened.

"I can't help it." Killua retracted his claws. "You feel so good around me."

At this point, the pain Gon was feeling was slowly decreasing, but he wanted things to get moving. He smirked while staring into those sapphire eyes. "Why don't you show me how you feel?"

That was the signal for Killua to move. He thrusts his hips forward, and repeated the motion at a slow pace. His heart almost tore into two when he heard Gon whimpering from the remaining pain. His hand reached down to Gon's erection, which was almost lost during the intrusion. He stroked with his thrusts, trying to distract him from the pain.

Trying to make Gon feel even better, he aimed for different angles. There was a certain spot that drove the older teen crazy. He thrusts deeply once again, and Gon suddenly let's out a long moan while squeezing the other's hand tightly. That did not sound like he was in pain. He was now getting used to the feeling of being filled. "Please go faster." He begged.

Killua lets go of his hand and holds on to his waist. His movements increased speed and he was now pounding himself into Gon. "Oh fuck yes." He moaned as he didn't have to hold back any longer.

To spice things up, he wanted to surprise Gon with more of his ability. The hand on his cock created more static without warning. "Ah! Killua!" Gon's eyes opened from shock, literally. "Keep doing that! More! Shock me more!"

Killua complied and sent a shock right on the tip, making Gon almost scream his lungs out. "Gon, we are not waiting two weeks or later ever again. Do you know how frustrating it was when you teased me, and I couldn't do anything?" He slammed hard into him while giving another shock. "Do you know how much that pissed me off?"

He paused his actions so he could place Gon's legs on his shoulders. He then resumed, and with the new position, he can drive in deeper.

"Mm...That wasn't nice. I won't give you payback now, but definitely next time." Both hands turned into claws and dug into the sheets below. Screw the sheets for now. They can make up a story and ask for replacements.

"Oh, Killua!" Gon cried as Killua repetitively hit the spot deep within. "Harder. I need it harder!" Oh, Killua will give him harder alright. It was getting rough when their hips started to slap against each other. The bed was creaking and thumping against the wall. Let's hope the guests next door don't complain.

This is what Killua needed. He needed to be rough, which Gon completely didn't mind. "Gon, almost!" He warned as he dug his claws deeper into the sheets, almost ripping the mattress. "Ah! C-Coming!"

He dropped Gon's legs from his shoulders so he could bend down to kiss him. The legs went around him and trapped him from behind as he moans in Gon's mouth. His thrusts were slower when he reached orgasm. After filling Gon up, his movements stopped. He broke the kiss so he could catch his breath. But he couldn't recover yet, for he needed to let Gon finish. He had an idea on how to give him an amazing finale.

Before doing anything else, he retracted his claws. Both hands were on Gon's middle regions now. Without a warning, he let his electricity flow around his cock and balls. Gon almost jumped out of the bed from the sudden pleasure kicking in. This was double the stimulation than earlier. "Yeah...Oh yeah, oh! I need to cum, PLEASE!"

Killua won't let him suffer. Both hands gripped tighter. The one holding the shaft was also teasing the head with a thumb. The rubbing, stroking, and electric stimulations were too much. Killua was loving the sight of Gon squirming uncontrollably.

"I'm close. I'm so close. A-Ah, shock me there again! Yes! KILLUA!" Gon held on to Killua's shoulders as he came on his stomach and some parts of the bed. After the last drop fell, he collapsed back down and panted heavily.

Killua slowly pulled out and rolled off of him. He brought the tissue box and grabbed a handful of them to wipe up the mess on Gon's body. After he was wiped clean, the said tissues were then thrown in the trash can and Killua cuddled beside his partner.

"Killua," Gon broke the silence while closing his arms around his boyfriend, "you have got to do that again next time."

Killua brought an arm around his chest while replying, "Definitely, when I give payback for those two weeks."


	2. Payback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slow at writing sequels.

The trio were in Gon and Killua's room at the hotel on the bed, watching TV. The room was only lit by a tiny touch-lamp, where you tap the top to make it brighter, and then tap it again to turn it off. They were watching what was supposed to be a good action movie, but it turned out to be the most boring thing they have ever seen. Alluka's head was on Killua's shoulder while she softly snored.

Killua felt like that was enough and picked up his sister. He stood up from the bed while holding her in his arms and left the room. He went to Alluka's room next door and he carefully put her down on the bed. After the blanket was over her body, he went back to the other room.

Gon was still watching the movie, but his eyes were half-lidded. He was going to fall asleep. Killua knew how to fix that. He joined him back on the bed, but much closer to him. Earlier, Alluka took all of the middle spot between the couple.

He grabbed the remote and turned off the power to the TV. Gon's eyes fully opened from the TV turning off without warning and he turned his head to Killua. Killua put down the remote and asked, "This movie is boring. Do you wanna make out instead?"

Gon replied with a little too much excitement, "Sure!" His arms went around his boyfriend's neck. Killua's hands were on his waist as he kissed him. The warmth of Gon's lips always blew him away. If Alluka wasn't in the room earlier, they would have done this right at the beginning of the movie. The hands on Gon's waist moved up and down, making him slightly moan in the kiss. He crawled on top of Killua, sitting on his lap. This was a better position, as they were closer to each other.

Killua pulled away so he could grab Gon's black tank top and lift it up. Gon raised his arms up to let him take it off. Soon, it was off his head and thrown to the floor. Killua's hands explored his tan chest while stated, "I asked you earlier if you wanted to make out, not if you wanted to fuck."

"Just shut up and take yours off too." Gon lifted Killua's top off and threw it next to his own. "It's your fault that I'm feeling so hot."

"But Gon," Killua kissed the middle of his chest, "you're always hot." He went to his right nipple and his tongue danced around it. A hand went behind his head, holding on to the silver strands attached. His shorts felt tight as the other's short gasps and breaths were audible. While continuing to tease the pink nub, his hands went down to unbuckle Gon's belt. After that was undone, they went to the zipper and pulled it down. Now that there was an opening, one of them slipped inside.

They reclaimed lips as the hand teased the semi-hard bulge. Gon gasped, and while his mouth was open, Killua took the chance to force his tongue inside. In less than a second, Gon's tongue met his. He moaned louder in the kiss when the hand gripped his erection tightly.

But hands weren't enough. Gon wanted more than that. "Please," He broke the kiss and begged, "Use your nen." What Gon meant was the thing they tried a few days ago where Killua used his electricity technique on him for pleasure.

Killua was up for it, but in a different way. Gon was caught by surprise when Killua gently pushed him down and turned him horizontally on his lap. He was now lying on his stomach on Killua's lap. He felt his shorts and boxers tug down, fully exposing his butt and freeing his cock.

Killua had the signature cat-like smirk on his face. "Remember a few nights ago after our fun, I said I would give payback for those two weeks of teasing?"

It was no surprise that Killua still remembers that. Gon tried to turn his head to look behind him. "W-What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to punish you of course." Killua's left hand caressed that irresistible ass back and forth slowly. "I can already tell that your ass will look good in pink." He then raised that left hand up.

"Can't you just forget about all that and let me be on top-KYA!" Gon's eyes flew wide open when the hand flew straight down to his butt and smacked hard. He was squirming from the stinging feeling. "What the hell, Killua?"

"That's for talking back to me. Now, let me continue." Killua slapped him again on the same spot with the same amount of force. He was getting more aroused from the other's cries. "That was for that time two weeks ago when we were at the beach and you teased my neck with your mouth. Luckily, no one saw that."

Gon had never been spanked before, not even by Aunt Mito when he did something wrong as a kid. But why was he enjoying this? His aching dick pressed against Killua's thigh. His eyes started to tear up when he felt an much harder slap on his rear.

"That was for when we were walking to the arcade, and you were whispering dirty thoughts to me right behind Alluka." Killua slapped him five more times before raising his hand again. This time, he created an electric current around his hand.

Gon gasped when he felt another hard slap, but with a shock against his butt. The new tingling feeling while getting spanked traveled from his ass to his balls. "Ah! Shit!" He held on to the bed sheets under him for dear life when he felt it again.

"That was for the time at that fancy restaurant that you, Leorio, Kurapika, and I were invited to, and during our meal, you grabbed my ass. You almost made me jump out of my seat and we had to tell a lie to the others." Killua noticed that Gon's butt was starting to show some color. But with Gon's cries from pleasure and him grinding his hips against his leg, this kind of wasn't feeling like punishment.

"Killua," Gon kept thrusting against Killua's leg, trying to get some relief, "More." For some reason, this was feeling good. He wanted to feel that hand against his rear again.

Killua paused the spanking for now and instead groped his butt cheek. He leaned down and whispered, "You're such a naughty boy, wanting me to spank you more. I can feel you dripping on my leg. Do you like being punished?"

The warm breath against Gon's ear made him shiver. "Mhmm." He replied. Apparently, that wasn't the answer Killua wanted and gave him another shock-slap. Gon cried in both pain and pleasure as his butt was starting to sting and the shock traveling down to his balls again.

"Use your words."

Gon doesn't know if he can last longer if Killua keeps it up. After calming down from the slap, he managed to respond, "Yes. I-I do."

"Don't make me raise my hand again."

Immediately, Gon admitted, "I mean yes. I like being punished." _Only Killua can do this to me._

Killua lowered his hand. "Good boy." He caressed the pink area on his butt. Gon softly sighed in relief from the gentle touch. Killua commented, "I told you you would look good in pink."

"Can I get off now?" Gon asked.

"Nope." Killua replied before bringing his hand close to his face and sucked on two of his fingers. They had lube in the drawer, but none of them took it out of there and Gon was still on his lap. When they were moist enough, Killua pulled them out and lowered his hand back to Gon's butt.

The moment Gon felt the tips of his fingers touch the opening, he raised his butt higher. "Ah!" He nearly jumped when he felt multiple shocks against his hole. They felt really good, but to him, this was just teasing. Fortunately, the teasing didn't last long and the finger slowly pushed in. "Yes, that's it." He moaned when it was all the way inside. He gripped the sheets below when it started moving.

Killua slowly pushed his finger in and out. It's only been a few days since the last time they had sex, but Gon was still so tight.

"Killua, N-Ngh." Gon hissed when Killua added another finger inside. "You can go deeper. I can take it."

"You really think so, with your face all scrunched up right now?" Killua refused to comply and continued to slowly pump his fingers. "When you get used to this, I'll give you a great treat."

"Huh? Like what? More payback?"

"Something even better than that."

Eventually, the grunts from being uncomfortable were slowly fading. Killua's fingers finally went deeper. He aimed them at a different angle and thrust them in again. He knew where the sensitive spot was. Gon's moans grew louder as he continued to rub that area. "K-Killua! I think I'm, ah, I'm r-ready."

Killua stopped his actions and his fingers gently pressed against the spot. "Gon, I'm going to try something that I never tested, not even on myself." After warning him, he released electricity out of his fingers and sent multiple shocks to his prostate.

Gon's voice was loud, about as loud as the first time he felt the electric sparks on his dick a few days ago. The shocks to his prostate made him suddenly reach a powerful orgasm. He released on multiple spots on the bed and Killua's leg. When he felt another shock, more came out, until he couldn't no more.

Killua's eyes were wide through the whole thing. He stopped using his ability and pulled out his fingers. All he could say was, "Holy shit, Gon."

Gon panted heavily, recovering from what just happened. He crawled backwards off of Killua's lap and sat up. "Killua, that was...damn, I feel..." He tried to tell him that that was amazing, but he couldn't speak properly.

"I guess that test was a success." Killua wiped his leg with a few tissues. "Can you continue?"

"Yeah, just...gimme a second." Gon rested his head on Killua's shoulder. "That orgasm was too powerful."

Killua has learned something today: Only shock his prostate at the end of their fun.

"I never got to touch you at all, so while I recover..." Gon's hand went straight for his lover's cock.

"Mmph, you don't have to do that." Killua groaned lowly at the hand stroking up and down.

"But I want to." Gon's hand gripped tighter, making the other choking out a moan. He said in a soft tone in his ear, "You're really submissive just by one touch."

"Ah, I-I'm not..." The younger boy denied that and shivered when the hand rubbed the sensitive head.

"I'm completely hard again just by looking at you." Gon loved it when he had power. "Now, lie on your back." Gon's hand pulled away so Killua could move. Killua did as he was told, by lying down, his head landing on the pillow. Gon opened the drawer and picked up the lube. He opened it and applied a decent amount on his boyfriend's cock.

"Mm." Killua grunted from the goop feeling cold, but then Gon's hand warmed it up.

"See? What did I tell you?" Gon smirked.

"It's just cold, baka." Killua denied it again.

Gon knew he was denying it and laughed. Then, he thought that was enough fooling around. He crawled on top of Killua. Killua grabbed his hips, but the older male made him let go and forced his arms back down. "Uh uh." Gon waved his finger left to right, telling him no. "You can do what you want when I say so."

His left hand was placed on Killua's pale chest while his right hand went under him. He guided his cock to his hole and positioned himself. He gritted his teeth as he lowered himself down. Killua gripped the sheets below him to fight the urge to grab Gon by the hips. Even though it was halfway in, it still was amazing. "Gon, please let me help you." He asked, desperately.

Gon shook his head and continued downward, despite the pain. Soon, it was all the way in. He stayed still, letting his body adjust. Both hands held Killua's waist for support. He smiled while assuring him, "I'm okay."

"Take as much time as you need." Killua took Gon's dick in his hand, and to help distract him from the uncomfortable intrusion, he released pulses of electricity.

Gon shut his eyes tight and let out a loud moan. "Killua, I'm-ah, I'm still sensitive from earlier." He took Killua's hand and made him let go. "Also, I didn't tell you when you could do that yet."

He pressed Killua's hand against the bed with his own. Feeling like he was ready, he lifted his hips up so the head was left inside, and then he slid back down with a soft moan. He started to slowly grind up and down on Killua's cock.

Killua wanted to use his hands so badly. "Fuck, Gon, that feels amazing." He titled his head back and groaned as Gon went down to the hilt again. "Please, at least let me hold you."

"Just a little more." Gon needed more time to get used to being filled. "Mm, but you can hold me and nothing else." Hands instantly held his hips. Gon held both sides of his waist and continued to ride up and down slowly.

At least Killua could hold him and feel the soft skin in his hands. He can respect that Gon wasn't ready to roughen things up yet. He was patient. They both opened their eyes and smiled at each other. "I love you." Killua said softly.

"I love you too." It was starting to feel good for Gon, but he still went slow. "You look so sexy under me."

"Yeah?" Killua smirked at that compliment. He loves it when Gon talks that way when he's really horny. He, on the other hand, likes dirtier language. "Do you really like grinding on my big hard-"

"Oh!" Gon interrupted his dirty question when his prostate was hit. He gripped harder on Killua's waist and was bouncing faster on his cock. He had enough with being slow. "Oh Killua, you can do what you want now!" He finally gave permission for Killua to move with him.

Killua took that firm ass in his hands roughly and forced him to slam down on his lap while he thrust up. He heard another pleased gasp. They found the rhythm when Gon was pushed down, Killua thrusts upwards. "Oh yes, ride me." He tilted his head back and moaned out when the inside of Gon tightened around him.

Gon couldn't help being so loud. Every thrust hit his prostate at a perfect angle. The lewd sounds of skin slapping against skin made his face flare slightly pink. However, all of this wasn't enough just yet. "Please t-touch me." He didn't tell him where exactly to touch, but Killua knew. His cock was grasped and stroked as he rode on top of him.

Killua pumped his sensitive organ as he watched him continuously lift himself up and then slam back down. It was a beautiful sight, but he wanted him louder. But first, a little bit of teasing. "Mm, Gon," His thumb pressed against the tip of Gon's dick, "do you want more?" His thumb sent a small shock to the tip.

Gon paused his actions and his cry echoed throughout the room. After he calmed down from the sudden static, he replied, "Oh god yes. Do that again." _Wait, I thought I had control._

"I'll do it for you when you're about to come." Killua stroked his dick again slowly. "So don't stop riding my cock."

Gon resumed his fast pace. He tried closing his lips shut so he wouldn't be so loud, but repetitively feeling the cock hitting that spot and Killua's hand gripping tighter on his dick at the same time kept his mouth open. Perhaps giving him more would be more fun. The hand on his ass traveled up to his chest. Two fingers pinched his nipple and shocked there multiple times, making him gasp.

"You didn't answer my...nngh...question earlier." Killua reminded. "I asked you if you really like riding my big hard cock."

Again, Gon gave a straight but short answer, "I do. I really do. It feels so good."

Killua didn't like that answer. "You do what? Be specific or I won't use my electricity on you."

_D-Dammit, Killua._ Gon cursed in his head. He hated such lewd questions. Wanting to feel more of those pleasurable sparks, he complied, "Your...Your cock. I love riding your cock."

"You gotta say it exactly how I said it." Killua gave another smirk.

Although Gon was on top, Killua easily took his power back. With his cheeks on his face so red, he blurted out, "I love riding your big hard cock! Now please use your nen on me! A-Almost there!"

"Mm, that's the answer I'm looking for. You can have your reward." Killua granted what he promised by releasing static electricity around his dick. His other hand slid back down to his ass.

Gon tilted his head back and held on to the man's waist below him tighter. His surprised gasp almost sounded like a scream when Killua gave a hard shock-slap to his butt that was already tortured from before. But it was still just as great. "Ah! AH! Keep doing that! I'm coming!" The electricity around his dick, the hand that resumed making his butt cheeks sting even more, and the shaft that was deep in his ass brought him closer to the edge.

"Me too. Oh fuck, me too." Like Gon, Killua was going to spill it soon. To make things quicker, he increased the power of his electricity just a little bit. "Gon...Gon..."

The increase of static was too much for Gon. One last shock to the tip made him moan loudly as he released on Killua's stomach and chest. It suddenly became too tight for Killua to handle. He thrusts up once, just so he could be in him to the hilt and cries out as he climaxes inside him. When they both got it out of their systems, Killua lied back down and their bodies stopped moving.

Gon used the back of his arm to wipe the sweat off his forehead. He panted heavily while lifting his hips up. When Killua's shaft was completely out, he rolled off of him and landed on the bed. While Gon was recovering, Killua wiped the mess on himself with a few tissues. When that was done, he went back to Gon and lied down next to him. Gon scooted closer and brought an arm around his torso. His head rests on his shoulder.

"Killua," Gon broke the silence, "my butt hurts."

"Inside or outside?" Killua asked.

"Outside. It stings." Of course getting spanked and shocked so many times would irritate the skin there.

"Turn around." Killua suddenly ordered while rotating his finger counter clockwise..

"Huh? What for?"

"Bend over so I can see your ass."

Gon sat up from his position. "You want another round?" He didn't have any more energy, but he thought Killua had enough to do so.

"No!" Killua shook his head. "Let me see where it hurts."

Gon complied and crawled to the end of the bed. He lied flat on his stomach in front of the younger male. "What are you going to do?"

"Give me a second." Killua left the bed and slowly walked to his almost empty backpack. It was almost empty because he left some antibiotics in there. He pulled out a small tube and then climbed back on the bed.

He crawled closer to Gon's rear and looked at what he had done to him. Gon's ass was bright red. One thing is for sure: he will not be sitting normally for a few days.

"Wow." Killua said while twisting the cap open. "I did a number on you. I'm sorry that it hurts, but it looks great on you."

Gon responded sarcastically, "That's reassuring."

"I promise you'll temporarily feel better after this." Killua squirted white ointment on his hands and then applied it to Gon's butt while rubbing in circles.

Gon smiled and softly sighed in relief. It felt cold, but it was erasing the stinging feeling. "Is this kind of thing important after spanking?"

"Aftercare is definitely important." Killua slowly rubbed the ointment on him until it faded from sight. "I'm not gonna leave you hurting all night."

"I guess you're right." Gon didn't have to squirm uncomfortably anymore due to the sting being completely gone. "I'm feeling better. Can we now cuddle?"

Killua lied back down on the bed and welcomed him with open arms. "So, did you like it?" He asked while Gon plopped next to him.

"Like what?"

Killua rolled his eyes from Gon being so dense. "The 'payback' that I gave you."

Gon held on to his chest like he did earlier. "Yeah. It was weird at first because I didn't know that that was another way to please anyone, but I liked it. But we're not doing that every time."

"Yeah, I know, but you still love this." Killua tried to create electricity in his hand, but only tiny sparks came out. "Damn, you made me use it all up. I'm gonna have to recharge first thing in the morning."

"Good night, Killua." Gon said while closing his eyes.

"Good night, Gon." Killua replied back, and then he tapped the lamp off.


	3. Festival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last part of this, and then I'll go work on other projects. Have fun.

The door to Gon and Killua's room slowly opened a little bit. Alluka's head peeked in and she said, "I-I put the yukata on." She pushed it all the way open and stepped into the room. She blushed from her older brother seeing what she was wearing.

The summer festival near the city was going to begin in half an hour. Alluka always wanted to go to one of them and asked Killua to go yukata shopping with her yesterday.

Killua has never seen her in a yukata before. The light blue material with pink and white flowers looked cute. "It looks good on you, Alluka." He complimented. He turned his head to Gon, who was sitting on the other side of the bed, staring at the window. "Am I right, Gon?"

Gon turned his head enough to see Alluka. "Yeah, it looks good, I guess." He sounded like he wasn't that interested. He looked back at the window.

"Gon?" Killua was concerned by how Gon reacted. "Is something wrong?"

Gon didn't move a muscle when he replied, "I'm fine. Nothing's wrong."

"Onii-chan, we should start heading over there!" Alluka pouted.

After seeing her face, Killua started preparing his backpack. "Alright alright. We're getting ready."

xXx

The night sky was filled with stars tonight. They were almost as pretty as the paper lanterns lit all over the festival.

"I'll give them ten minutes." An impatient Leorio looked at his watch. Him and Kurapika were waiting for their friends by the entrance.

"The festival just started." Kurapika tried to calm him down. "We have plenty of time to do every-oh, here they are."

"Yo!" Killua waved at the two as him, Gon, and Alluka walked towards them.

Leorio pulled his sleeve down and waved back. "Guys! It's been a while!"

Gon noticed what Kurapika was wearing. He was in a yukata with Kurta clan designs. "Kurapika, your yukata, is it..."

"Yes. It's the kind that my clan designed and wore during festivals." Kurapika looked up from Gon and noticed Alluka hiding behind her brother. He saw a glimpse of what she was wearing. "Alluka, I can see you."

Alluka nervously stepped aside to show herself.

Kurapika gave a soft smile. "It looks cute on you."

"Alright, guys! Let's get in there!" Leorio shouted as he pointed to the entrance.

As they expected, the festival was crowded. First, they decided to play a few games, like ring toss. Killua managed to land all the rings on the bottles and he won a giant stuffed animal for Alluka.

Leorio and Kurapika were at the booth that held the cork gun game. The taller male made a big mistake by trying to cheat with his emitter ability. His aura formed around him and he was going to warp his arm to a target, until the guy working at the booth stopped him. "Using nen to hit the targets is against the rules." He said while his eyes used gyo.

Leorio didn't expect the booth workers knowing about nen. Feeling frustrated, he walked away from the booth and went to the ring toss booth. He saw Alluka's huge prize and asked, "Did Killua win that for you?"

Alluka smiled and nodded. "Onii-chan is very good at this game."

While Killua was playing another round, Leorio's smile went away when he noticed that Gon was looking down at his feet and not paying attention. "Gon?" After getting his attention, he asked, "Are you okay?"

"Uh," Gon replied, "Y-Yeah. I'm fine."

After Killua threw the last ring, he turned his head to Gon. This was the second time someone asked him if he was fine. He decided that for the rest of the night, he's going to look after him closely.

The gang were starting to get hungry and decided to take a break on games by eating something. Leorio and Kurapika shared a paper tray with takoyaki on it. Killua found a cotton candy stand and bought him and Alluka two sticks of the pink sticky fluff. Gon was in the mood for yakisoba noodles. They all sat down at one big table. Everyone was chatting and eating away, while Gon just sat there and slowly ate his noodles. _He's not even joining the conversation,_ Killua thought.

Alluka took one bite out of her cotton candy and turned her head to the right. Her eyes grew big when she noticed a booth that really interested her. "Onii-chan!" She tugged her brother's sleeve. "Let's catch goldfish!"

"Whoa whoa, calm down." Killua held her shoulders to keep her still. "Finish your cotton candy first, and then we can go."

Following his orders, Alluka took the time to finish her stick. It was a small portion, so it didn't take long. After swallowing the last piece of the pink fluff, she dropped it in a nearby trash bin and immediately dashed to the fish scooping booth.

Killua stood up from his seat. "Come on, Gon. At least participate in this game. You still like to fish, don't you?"

"Well yeah, but I can easily do that with my fishing rod. Besides, I didn't finish my noodles yet." Gon tried to make an excuse to count himself out of scooping fish. He actually wasn't hungry. Normally, he would eat the whole thing, but a secret problem that was making him feel sad was ruining his appetite.

"If your noodles get cold, I'll buy you a second plate." Killua lent out a hand. "Please?" He then heard a heavy sigh and his hand was grabbed. He helped Gon up and they went to where Alluka was.

Leorio and Kurapika were behind them, watching. The trio picked up their nets. They kept their eyes on which goldfish was close to them. Carefully, Alluka and Killua scooped one up.

Leorio told Killua what happened at the cork gun booth, so he decided not to use his speed ability. He tried scooping up a fish, but he was too slow and the paper from the net broke. "Aww man!" He put the broken net down. "I almost had it."

"Onii-chan, look!" Alluka had the opposite of bad luck. She managed to scoop the fish into the bowl. "I did it! Can I keep him?"

"Whoa, that's a big one!" Killua was amazed by the goldfish that was bigger than the others, and Alluka won it. "But, um, I don't think we can keep it. We're always traveling and we can't carry a fish bowl everywhere."

"Aww. Okay then." Alluka slowly tilted the bowl so the fish could dive back into the pool. "Back in you go."

When Gon dipped his net in the water, he was day-dreaming about something else. He stayed still like that, until he heard Killua shout his name. He snapped out of it and tried to scoop up the fish, but the net ripped before it could even touch it. He looked to his left and saw the younger male stand up.

"Alright, that's it." Killua grabbed Gon by the wrist. He helped him up on his feet and he pulled him away from the booth. He was tired of how Gon was acting. "Alluka, stay with Kurapika and Leorio. Gon and I need to talk."

xXx

The couple were deep within the forest, away from the festival. Gon had his back against a tree while Killua was in front, his hand leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"Gon, please," Killua's voice was full of concern as he begged, "tell me what's wrong. I dragged you away from the others so we can be alone. You've been acting so miserable the whole night."

"I was actually waiting for us to be alone." Gon looked into his eyes that were full of pain. "Killua, do you still love me?"

"What?" Killua couldn't believe that Gon would ask such a stupid question. "Of course I still love you. I'm the happiest when I'm with you. Why would you think I didn't?"

Gon loses the eye contact and looks slightly down. "I feel like I've been using you."

Killua let go of the tree and put his arm down. "In what way?"

"It's...It's about sex." Oh. That. Gon wanted to be alone so he could talk about what was wrong with that. But what was wrong with it? "Ever since you started using your electricity on me, I've been craving for more of you...or more of it. When I ask for it, it somehow doesn't feel right. When we do it normally, it's okay. That feels good too, but it feels so much better with your nen. Whether it's on my neck, my chest, my..."

So that was what made Gon feel so sad tonight. But he wasn't finished yet.

"So maybe we shouldn't play with that anymore. That way, I won't feel like I'm using you."

Killua didn't respond with words. Instead, he lifted Gon's chin up with his hand so they can see each other face to face. He moved forward and planted a deep kiss. During it, he released some static against Gon's lips. Doing that made Gon gasp in the kiss and he clung to his boyfriend's shirt. His mouth was feeling tingly, but in a good way.

They pulled away to breathe again. Killua didn't look angry like how Gon predicted. Instead, he was smiling. "I'm the one who introduced you to this, and at first, you were against it. Gon, I love doing that with you. Do you know how fucking hot you are when you're loud? You're not using me at all."

Gon pressed two fingers against his lips. He still had the tingly feeling on them.

"As long as we don't force things, it's okay. All you have to do is ask me," Then, Killua smirked, "or beg me."

Gon watched as Killua strip the backpack off him. Then, he saw him step closer. "Killua?"

Killua's lips almost touched the skin behind his ear. "You can ask me to do it anywhere. For example, right here." He kissed there while releasing static. Gon yelped at the sudden shock. The collar of his tank top was tugged away from his neck. Killua went lower to there. "And here." He gave another shock-kiss to the exposed part of his neck. This time, he heard a soft moan from the other.

Gon realized what was happening after Killua lifted up his top. "N-No. Alluka and the others are waiting for us."

"They have the whole festival to keep themselves busy. And besides," Killua kissed his tan chest, "I want to cheer you up after all you've been through tonight."

"We're also outside. Someone might see us-unh!" Gon was interrupted when Killua pecked a kiss on his nipple and shocked him there. He couldn't stop making those cute noises when he did it again and again. "I don't want...ohh...us to get caught."

"I highly doubt anyone will explore deep in this forest." Killua licked the pink nub in lazy circles. Gon's moans and heavy breathing were music to his ears. His arms slid around his boyfriend, holding him close. "Let me take care of you. Tell me what you want."

"K-Killua," Gon's nipples were only being teased, but it still made his legs almost lose balance, "can you kiss me like earlier again?"

"I definitely can." Killua replied. He locked lips with Gon's again.

Gon moaned in the kiss when the tingly feeling was on his mouth again, and it was even better when tongue was added to the mix. Killua's tongue vibrated against his own. A pair of hands reached down to cup his ass through his shorts. They were really going to do it outside. What if the others were tired of the festival and started looking for them?

But then, Gon didn't care. Right now, he was so content with the man in front of him, touching and kissing him like this.

When they pulled away, Gon looked dazed. Killua, while catching his breath, said, "Gon, don't you ever worry me like that again. I hate seeing such a sad face."

Gon responded with only nodding his head. With him still dazed, Killua let go of his butt so he could undo his belt. Once that was done, he pulled down the zipper, and that gave a little bit of relief to the bulge that was trapped under his clothes. His hand slid under his shorts and underwear.

"Mmph...that feels good." Gon moaned when his cock was grabbed and stroked slowly. Killua lowered his head again to give more shock-kisses to his neck. Gon gripped him by the shirt again. "Oh yeah, just like that."

"So cute." Killua's breath tickled his neck as he said this. His free hand tugged his shorts and underwear down so he could touch him easily. After they dropped to the ground, he groped his bare ass. "Let me make you feel good."

As soon as Gon felt the hand on his butt, he had to tell him. "Killua, I'm going to be honest here. I'm not really in the mood for butt stuff right now."

Killua stopped kissing his neck so he could say, "I didn't bring any lube with us, so I guess that's a good thing." He wouldn't bring such a thing to the festival. They didn't plan on having sex tonight. But another option was still available. He continued to stroke his dick while asking, "Do you wanna do the other thing?"

Gon let out another moan before replying, "Y-Yeah. I definitely want that."

Killua stopped what he was doing and let go so he could pull down his own shorts and boxers. He stepped out of them and spread them flat on the grass. He sat down on them so he didn't have to worry about the grass irritating his butt or the dirt sticking to his skin. He patted his lap. "Come here."

Gon didn't waste a second to lower himself down and crawl on to his lap. A hand was groping his ass again as he scooted closer. He was now close enough that their erections were touching. Gon's hand grabbed both of their shafts while Killua's hand was on top of his.

Their routine was this: if neither of them were in the mood for anal, or if lube wasn't present, they would either use their hands to rub each other, or they would grind against each other.

As soon as their hands started moving up and down, they both let out long groans. Gon wrapped his other arm around his boyfriend's neck. "Oh yes, don't stop."

"S-Same to you. That feels great." Killua let his head rest against the tree trunk. "Ah, fuck."

"Killua!" Gon tried to say something while their hands gave pleasure. "I-I'm so sorry! I'm sorry, ah, for worrying you all evening. Please forgive me."

"Idiot, of course I forgive you." His hand moved from Gon's butt to his face and his thumb gently rubbed his cheek. "I love you. Nngh, I love you so much."

Gon nuzzled his cheek against his hand and smiled. "I love you too."

Their hands on their cocks moved slightly faster. Killua squeezed Gon's hand, a sign to tell him to go harder. "Harder. Tighten your grip on us ha-oh! Yeah, like that!"

Gon gripped harder, and then he pulled Killua closer to kiss him. More static was released against his mouth. This was pure bliss. It would be even better if Killua electrocuted them somewhere else.

"Down there." Gon pulled away so he could say what he wanted. "Do that down there."

While panting, Killua nodded. He held Gon's back tightly, for he knows what was going to happen if he used his nen on both of them. Then, his other hand sent a pulse of electricity on Gon's hand and both of their erections.

They both cried out loudly. They were deep in the forest where no one could hear them, so they can be as loud as they wanted. Gon wondered why Killua was loud like him. Then, the answer was right in front of him. Of course his own nen would make himself feel good too.

Killua was a mess. His cheeks were pink from being so loud in front of his partner and he was starting to sweat. "Gon!" He yelled almost as loud as before when the electric current teased the tips of their cocks. "Yes! Ah! I'm gonna come!"

Gon was almost in the same state was he was. "Almost!" He rested his head on his shoulder as their hands stroked faster when they were about to hit climax. "Oh! Killua, I'm coming! I'm coming!"

With one last stroke, the forest was filled with screams as they reached orgasm. Hands dug into their shirts as they released. Killua kept on using his nen to make it more intense.

When they couldn't feel anymore come out, he stopped. Gon's hand stopped moving and he leaned forward to rest on his chest. Although it was over, their bodies were still trembling.

"Ah...shit." Killua held Gon close in his arms.

"Mm, Killua." Gon snuggled against his chest.

"Do you feel better now?" Killua asked.

"Mhmm. Both physically and emotionally." He wiped his dirty hand on the grass.

Killua slowly rubbed up and down Gon's back. "When do you want to head back?"

"Gimme ten more minutes." Gon's head nuzzled his shoulder.

Suddenly, a ringtone went off in Killua's shorts. Killua dug into his shorts that he was sitting on and took his phone out. Good thing he didn't sit on the device. On the screen, Kurapika was trying to call him. He accepted it and held the phone to his ear. "Hey, Kurapika, how's Alluka doing?"

[Your sister is doing fine.] Kurapika replied on the other end. [But when are you two coming back? It's been almost an hour.]

"We're fine. We'll be back in a bit." Killua looked down at Gon and smiled at the sight of him resting on his shoulder.

[Alright, but before we leave, Alluka wants a group picture together.]

"Yeah, we can do that. See ya."

[Bye]

They hung up. Killua put the phone down to the side and hugged Gon close again. "We got ten minutes to settle." He warned.

"Ne, Killua, I know this is last minute, but," Gon set his eyes on the backpack, "Do you have any extra shirts?" He asked him that because the tops they were wearing were now dirty.

xXx

Leorio was showing Alluka how to use the camera that was on a tripod. She watched while he pointed to the buttons. He explained, "After setting the timer, you hit enter, and then you gotta run for it."

"You guys!" The group heard a familiar cheerful boy yelling. They turned to see Gon happily waving at them, with Killua walking with him. But something changed about them. They noticed that they both were wearing different shirts.

"Where have you two been?" Leorio asked with his arms crossed. "You've been gone for an hour!"

"Oh, uh," Killua tried to think of a lie, "It took us a while to figure things out, but everything's okay now."

"Gon," Kurapika smiled, "You look happier than before."

Gon smiled back. "Yeah! I'm feeling better now."

Kurapika pointed to his chest. "But why are you two wearing different shirts?"

"There was, um," It was Gon's turn to make up something. Then, an idea hit him. "We stopped for ice cream a few minutes ago. It melted fast and some of it landed on my shirt."

Kurapika turned to Killua. "And you?"

Killua lied, "Same thing. I had spare shirts if any accidents occurred during the festival, but I guess we did it ourselves. We should have brought napkins."

Kurapika wanted to believe the story about the shirts, but then he saw the dirt stains on their shorts. Did they have a mishap while they were alone?

"Let's find a better place to take the picture." Leorio said while lifting up the tripod and camera. "It's too crowded here."

Gon pointed to nearby empty tables and chairs. "That spot doesn't look too crowded." He brought an arm around Killua's waist. "Let's go!"

The couple walked together while the others were behind them. Killua reached his hand out to the spot on Gon's hip that was close to his butt as they walked.

The second that happened, Leorio and Kurapika figured out why they were wearing different shirts, why their shorts had those stains, and why they were gone for an hour. Leorio spoke quietly, but enough for the blonde to hear, "They did not..."

The thought made Kurapika blush. "They did."

"Tch." Leorio brought the palm of his hand to his face and held in his laughter. "They're definitely not kids anymore."


End file.
